The Whistler
Story Ryder and Ester ride along a highway, going across a river. Suddenly, an explosion occurs, destroying the bridge ahead of them, screams occurring. Ester: Ryder! Ryder swerves, as he skids to a stop, near the edge of the path. Ryder sees the cars falling, as he slaps down the Omnitrix. Xylofreeze’s eyes glow green, as the falling cars glow green, stopping their descent. Xylofreeze is groaning with the strain. Xylofreeze: Ugh! Three cars, too much! Ester! I need a hand! Ester comes to his side, stretching her arms down, wrapping around one of the cars. She strains as she pulls it up, as the two bring all three cars up. Xylofreeze puts the cars down away from the edge, allowing the people to get out of the car. Screams and panicking citizens run back down the bridge. Xylofreeze scans the horizon, seeing no one else was in immediate danger. Xylofreeze: That’s it. Ester: Too close. What caused this? Xylofreeze: Not sure. But it can’t be good. I can get us across the gap with ease. Hop on the bike. Another explosion occurs, cutting off their section of the bridge off from the main bridge. They were on an island of concrete, several people hanging off the edge. Ester stretches and grabs two of them, while Xylofreeze uses telekinesis to lift the others. A hissing roar occurs, as they look across the bridge. A Buglizard is crawling towards them, as it jumps over the gap, growling at them. Person: W-w-w-what is it?! (Xylofreeze walks past him.) What are you? Xylofreeze: Maybe a distant relative. Xylofreeze’s eyes glow, as he launches a car at the Buglizard. Buglizard runs and dodges, going to pounce at Xylofreeze. Xylofreeze arches his arms over his head, flipping the Buglizard overhead. Its tail hits Xylofreeze in the face, knocking him down. Buglizard gets up and snaps at Xylofreeze, Xylofreeze using his hands to catch it, struggling to keep Buglizard back. Xylofreeze’s tail slithers out from under him, using it to slap Buglizard, distorting it enough for Xylofreeze to launch it off with telekinesis. Xylofreeze: (Panting) Tough. (Xylofreeze looks, seeing Ester helping the last person over to the main bridge.) No one else in the way. Xylofreeze launches more cars at the Buglizard, as it dodges. Buglizard then releases a fog from its body, encompassing the island of the bridge. Xylofreeze: What? Where? Buglizard tackles Xylofreeze, the two going over the edge of the bridge. Xylofreeze’s eyes glow, when the Omnitrix times out, him reverting. Ryder: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! OOF! Ryder and Buglizard land on top of a ship, which resembles a mosquito head. It has spikes around the sides, and the tail looks like two antenna. Ryder tries to activate the Omnitrix, when he loses his footing, slipping. Buglizard grabs him with its tail, turning and snarling in his face. It then hears something, perking up, as it crawls along the ship, entering a opened window. End Scene Ryder is tied in rope, hanging upside down as Khyber sharpens a knife. They are in the middle of a room, with several trophies on the walls. A shell, skulls, skeletons. A Vulpimancer pelt is on the ground. Khyber: So, you’re the boy who evaded all my merchants and pets. Ryder: And you’re the Whistler. Must say, I was sorta expecting someone more menacing looking. Khyber leans in, his skull face right up to Ryder. Khyber: Chattery too. Ryder: You’ve been working very hard to catch me. Khyber: When one puts such a price on your head. Or better yet, (He raises his knife.) Your arm. Ryder: Yeah, good luck with that. Many have tried to get it off, no one has succeeded. Khyber: Correction. No one has ever captured you, due to your human instincts to stay in groups, or with your Kraaho mate. Ryder: Mate? Whoa, back up there. Khyber whistles, as the Panuncian comes over, growling in Ryder’s face. Khyber walks over to a stand, pulling out a scanner device. Ryder: Hehe. Nice pet. Khyber: A rare creature, the Panuncian. Almost extinct in the wild, its ability to make clones makes it an efficient hunter. Khyber walks over, using his serrated knife to cut the ropes on Ryder’s arms. He grabs the Omnitrix, holding it up as he touches it to the scanner. Panuncian keeps growling, fangs in Ryder’s face. Ryder: Whew! Can’t you at least get your pet a breath mint or something? Khyber: Your hilarity in the face of death is surprising. (Khyber’s grip loosens.) Ryder: And you should know, never try to corner a hog. Ryder pulls his arm out from Khyber’s grip, slamming his arm into the Panuncian, pushing it away. It snaps at him, as he turns, slapping down the Omnitrix. He turns into Eatle, the Panuncian’s fangs bouncing off his shell. His weight breaks the rope he’s hanging by, as he falls to the ground. Eatle: Don’t know what you did. But I’m going to eat right through you! Eatle charges at Khyber, who catches his horn, spinning and tossing Eatle to the wall, shattering the shell on the wall. Eatle slides down, landing on his head. Eatle: Ugh. Not the best plan. Whoa! Panuncian pounces at him, as Eatle struggles to get down. Panuncian bites onto Eatle’s horn, as Eatle swings his head, smashing it into the Crabdozer skull on the wall. Panuncian lets go, as it splits into three clones. Eatle takes some of the bones, eating them. He fires a laser, the Panuncians pouncing on him, pinning him down. Eatle throws one off, but it splits into two, pinning Eatle’s arms. Eatle: Hey, get off! The Omnitrix times out, as Eatle reverts. Ryder slips out of the Panuncians, when caught in an arm grip by Khyber, unable to reach the Omnitrix. Khyber then pinches Ryder’s neck, as he releases a groan, falling to the floor, slumped over. Ryder: (Slurred) What the? Khyber: Hephaestan Neuro Grip. Paralyzes all manners of prey. You’ll see now that resistance is futile. But, to be safe, (He raises his knife.) Perhaps I should cut off your arm. Can’t use the Omnitrix if you don’t have an arm. Khyber lowers his knife, as an arm stretches and grabs the knife out of his hand. Ester appears, her arm retracting. Ryder: (Slurred) Ester. Ester: About time I’m the one who saves you. Khyber: You! How’d you? Ester: Your ship flew right in plain sight. Hard to miss. Ryder: (Slurred) Look out. The Panuncian charges at Ester, who stretches her legs to jump over them, grabbing onto the rafters above. She stretches down, Khyber dodging a stomp. Khyber thrusts at her, her body stretching and wrapping around Khyber’s arm, punching him. Ester retracts, as she goes down to Ryder. Ryder: (Slurred) Omnitrix. Ester: Uh, right! (She bends down, trying to activate the Omnitrix. It makes error sounds, nothing happening.) How do you work this thing?! Panuncian clones surround them, as Ester throws the knife at one, it dodging. Ester works on the Omnitrix, which activates, the watch face coming out. She pushes it down, as the Panuncians charge into the green light emitted. Electricity shoots out, shocking the Panuncians knocking them back. Buzzshock: Hahahaha! Ester: Huh. That didn’t hurt. Buzzshock: Immune to electricity? That’s pretty cool. The Panuncian gets up, the clones joining back together. Khyber whistles, as Panuncian charges forward. Buzzshock shocks it again, Panuncian charred and falling over. Buzzshock then turns into electricity, entering the wiring system. Explosions occur, as the ship begins to lose power. Khyber takes off running, Ester giving chase. Khyber jumps down to the holding area below, Ester stretching after him. Khyber opens a cage, whistling as he does. The Buglizard comes out, roaring at Ester as it approaches. Buglizard pounces, Ester flipping over it, stepping on it in the process. Buglizard’s tail grabs Ester’s leg, which stretches as she keeps going, landing with one leg. Buglizard pulls Ester back in, as she grabs Buglizard’s jaws, stopping it from biting into her. Ester: Ugh, Ryder! The engines explode, the ship dropping from the sky. Buzzshock comes out of the wiring, ramming Buglizard with his electric body, electrocuting it and causing it to fall over, off Ester. Buzzshock lands, reverting. Ryder: We need to get off this ship! Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Ghostfreak. He grabs Ester, as he flies off and turns intangible. They phase through the ship, back over the river. Khyber is at a window, seeing them outside the ship. Khyber: You may think you won this time, (He holds up the scanner.) But I got my part. For at least one client anyway. Ghostfreak flies back towards the bridge, which was closed off. Ghostfreak turns them invisible, to avoid being spotted by the police. Ghostfreak: All we have to do is pick up the Tenn-Speed, and we’re good to go. Ester: Who was that guy? Ghostfreak: A bounty hunter who’s been after me for a while. But now, no. They arrive at the island section of the bridge, where the Tenn-Speed was left. However, it is gone. Ghostfreak: Thieves! They stole it from us! Characters *Ryder *Ester *Citizens Villains *Khyber **Buglizard **Panuncian Aliens Used *Xylofreeze *Eatle *Buzzshock *Ghostfreak Trivia *Ryder meets Khyber the Whistler for the first time. *Ghostfreak's last line is based off Gollum from The Lord of the Rings. *It's revealed that Ester's stretchy body makes her immune to electricity. **This is based off Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Bounty Hunter Arc